


Second Time

by Pinklady6457



Series: Ace and Selena [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Stockings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Ace and Selena fuck again.I can’t come up with titles, okay!
Relationships: Ace Copular/Original Character(s)
Series: Ace and Selena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723024
Kudos: 2





	Second Time

Selena awoke later in the morning, blankets wrapped around her naked body. She was still a little damp with sweat from the night before, oh the night before...

Selena checked the time on Ace’s alarm clock, it read 9:47 a.m., yeah, he definitely would be at work by now. She got out of bed and sauntered into her bedroom to check her phone. She flipped it open and found she had a message from Ace sent earlier that morning.

‘Going to work rn, but I’ll be back around 2. Can’t wait to see you again babe’

Selena smiled at her phone and typed out a quick reply.

‘Me too’

* * *

When the time came closer to two, Selena began to get ready for Ace’s return. She wanted to dress up for him. She was freshly showered, wearing just a black string thong and was looking through her drawer to see if she could find something else to wear with it. Selena didn’t wear or own any bras so that wouldn’t do, but she eventually found a pair of sheer black thigh high stockings. They were stay ups so they’d just cling onto her thighs, perfect.

She put them on and smirked, great, but she needed one more thing to complete the look. She looked through her shoes and wondering what type she should wear to complete this sexy ensemble. Prada Mary Jane pumps, Jimmy Choo strappy heels... Manolo Blahnik kitten heels? Maybe she should wear a pop of color...?

She noticed a tan shoe box in the corner and grabbed it, perfect! She opened up the box to reveal the heels Selena wanted to wear, but felt too scared about ruining. Louboutin pumps made from a black, shiny patent leather, with of course, the signature red soles. She slid them on her feet and walked over to the mirror to admire herself. She felt excited when she looked at herself in the mirror, she just knew Ace wouldn’t resist himself when he saw her.

* * *

Selena sat on the couch, she had done a little smokey eye makeup and red lipstick as well to match her shoes. She had put on more of that J’adore perfume Ace had enjoyed so much last time. She wear her silver hoop earrings and her silver Tiffany ‘S’ necklace, with real diamonds in the ‘S’. Her hair was in it’s natural curls and waves. As for the mean time to entertain herself, she was watching a rerun of South Park.

Finally she heard the door open and turned off the TV to see Ace coming in. He was holding a plastic bag with something she couldn’t see inside of it. Ace turned to her and he instantly had a smirk on his face. “Well, well, well...” he placed the bag on a nearby counter and walked to Selena. “You got all dressed up for me, doll?” He gently gripped her chin to have her look up to him.

“Yeah... you like it?” Selena smirked at him as she stood up to face him. In her pumps, they were the same height, but even then Selena wanted Ace to have more power in this situation.

“I love it...” Ace wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Selena reciprocated his touch and moved them to the couch, Selena beneath him, who cares if they screw on the couch?! It’s much more exciting anyways. She could feel his erection rubbing up against her thigh and that just made her even more turned on.

Ace began to kiss down her body, showing the same tender care for her beckoning breasts as he did last night, massaging and kissing them, sucking at her large nipples. Selena just felt herself getting even more wet as her breath deepened, putting her hands in Ace’s hair. Ace looked into her eyes as he was suckling on one nipple and playfully pinching the other. He broke away and changed sides, making sure her entire body felt good.

After he eventually got enough of her tits, he kissed down her sexy body, kissing her belly button piercing and then licking down all the way to the top of her black thong.

“Selena,” he looked at her with an intensity, playing with her string thong. “Has anyone ever eaten you’s out before?”

“N...No...” No one has ever offered and she never asked, she knew they’d say no anyways.

“Then may I have the honor’s of being the first one to eat you out?”

Selena felt like she could melt. “Yes please...”

Selena lifted her hips and Ace took off her thong, tossing it aside. He gently spread her stocking covered thighs apart, moving his face in her pussy. He looked at her cunt. Her outer lips were puffed out and her entire pussy was well trimmed. Her spread her fat lips open and found her wet, pink folds. He rubbed his thumb across her clit, hearing Selena’s breathy moan. Ace smirked and then buried his face into her wet cunt.

Selena moaned and bucked her hips as Ace worked his magic. He was sucking and licking her folds and clit, would change from sucking to licking to make different sensations on her. He grabbed her toned thighs and looked up at her, her cheeks and tits were bright red, her chest rising up and down, her beautiful blue eyes closed and her mouth opened in an O shape where all her moans and pants came about.

Selena felt herself quivering under his touch, his tongue just knew what it was doing. She moved her hands from the couch cushions to Ace’s hair as she felt herself coming closer to release. She looked at him and squeezed his head with her thighs. Ace seemed to be rather pleased and he dug in deeper to her pussy, swirling the underside of his tongue against her throbbing clit. He kept at his slow and steady pace, gently guiding one of his fingers to slid inside of her...

Selena came soon after, her cunt tightening against his finger and squirting on his face. She grabbed Ace’s hair harshly as he orgasm ripped through her very core.

When she finished up cumming, Ace removed her hands from his hair, and rubbed his scalp as he sat up on the couch. “Ow...” he muttered to himself as Selena looked up to him.

“Sorry...” she sheepishly apologized, reaching her hand up to rub his scalp. “Thank you so much...” Selena said, she was still catching her breath from her orgasm. “You did so good...”

“You’re welcome babe.” Ace said, somewhat cockily. “So, ready for me to fuck you now?”

“Wait...” Selena moved her hand to rub his clothed cock as he breathed out. “You just did all that for me and I wanna return the favor for you...”

“Really? You sure toots?”

“Absolutely sure...” Selena licked her lips which made Ace’s cock throb. She might as well test out her lack of gag reflex.

“Well, alright then babe...” Ace unbuckled his pants and Selena moved back to lie on the couch. “Do it like this...” Selena’s upper back and neck were up high, she patted her hands besides her upper arms, where she wanted him to place his knees. In this angle, Ace could easily take control of the situation and fuck her mouth, which Selena desperately wanted to happen, could make things easier since she’s never given oral sex.

Ace looked at her and moved into the position she directed him to, this could be really fun. He pulled out his hard, thick, throbbing cock with the piercing right there to gleam in the light. Maybe Selena over estimated herself into thinking she could do it... no! She was going to devour his cock whole and she was going to enjoy it, dammit. Just how to start...

“You sure you wanna do this babe?” Ace asked her, snapping her out of her trance. “You don’t need to do it just cuz I did it to you-“

“It’s fine, I really wanna do this... just need to think...” Selena grabbed his cock, not able to wrap her hand around it still, oh boy, this was going to be a challenge.

Selena moved her head over to his cock and began to kiss and lick the head, as an attempt to lube it up, swirling her tongue around the barbell apadravya piercing. Ace groaned softly and stroked her hair. At least she was making him feel good. After a bit with very little progress made, Ace moved away. “I’m gonna grab some lube, to make things a bit easier for ya.” Though Selena wanted to protest this, she knew it’d be easier that way.

He walked back out with a bottle of water based lube in his hand. He put a large amount of it on his hand and began to slather his cock in it, moaning as he briefly pleasured himself. Selena took some mental notes on what he did before he crawled back to his original position. “Okay, time for round two!” Ace said with a chuckle. Selena rolled her eyes and moved closer to him so she could suck his cock. It went in pretty easy, well as easy as any fat cock would slide in, but the lube helped out immensely.

She slowly bobbed her head on his cock, the lube was generally flavorless and didn’t negatively affect her experience. Ace’s cock spread out Selena’s mouth so much and so easily, his piercing tickling her mouth and only half of it was in her mouth! Selena looked up to Ace, his eyes were closed, and he was panting and moaning while one hand stroked her hair, his cheeks were flushed as well. Selena thought it was hot that she was able to turn Ace into that kinda mess, moaning and red, his pleasure coming from her mouth, the thought made her get wetter. Then remembered what she could do to elevate his pleasure even more.

Ace let out a moan in a surprise as he felt his cock go all the way down Selena’s throat. He looked down and saw her looking up at him, balls deep with his cock all the way in her mouth. “Oh f-fuck, baby, you really don’t need to do that if it’s hurting ya...”

“It’s not hurting me...” Selena pulled away to answer him. “I love your fat cock down my throat...” she deep throated him again, looking up at his pleasured expression, she found it so cute how flustered he got over her! She pulled away again, licking her lips, she just noticed the red lipstick on Ace’s cock head and shaft. “Fuck my throat baby...” she opened her mouth wide, so Ace could just slam his cock inside of her.

“Alright babe, if that’s what you really want...” Ace lowered his voice to a seductive growl, which made Selena’s clit twitch. Ace leveled his cock to her mouth and slammed it right in. Selena’s lips closed around him as he began to roughly fuck her face, and she loved it. She moved her hands to grip at his hips, helping him fuck her mouth faster. The sloppy sounds grew loud, his balls slapping against her chin. Selena fell in love with the submissiveness of the act, her eyes half lidded as Ace ravaged her throat. She looked up to see him, still panting and moaning in pleasure. He said her name under his breath, said in a way so out of breath, yet still so tenderly. She hummed around his cock making him grunt. “Oh fuck, please keep doing that...” he begged her.

Selena kept humming on his cock, making vibrations around it as Ace moaned and fucked her tight, wet, warm throat harder. Eventually Ace pulled out of her mouth, still flushed. “I’m about to cum, want it in your mouth or on your face?”

Selena couldn’t help but smile, he was so considerate. “Cum wherever you want to, babe.” She huskily whispered. Ace smirked and pressed his cock against her lips sliding his cock back into her mouth. “I’m gonna cum in your mouth.” He said as he grabbed the sides of her head and began to fuck it wildly, making very loud noises of balls slapping and the slurping. He kept at his grunts and moans until he finally came after a dozen thrusts with a loud cry of, “Oh yes, Selena!” As he spilled his warm, thick, salty load into her mouth

After Ace finished completely in her mouth, he pulled out, a mixture of cum and saliva connecting his cock and her lips, along with it dripping out of her mouth and onto her chest. Selena’s mouth was still open, showing all the cum inside of it before she closed it, when she opened it again, it was all swallowed down. Seeing that made Ace not smirk, but smile.

“Oh my God...” Ace stroked Selena’s chin before pulling her into a kiss, not caring that he had just came in her mouth and that he could taste some of his own cum. Selena kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as their tongues aimlessly touched one and another’s. The two basking in their post-coital glow.

“Hey uh... sorry if I got a bit loud there.” Ace sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t be sorry, I like your moans... makes me know I made you feel good...” Selena rubbed his chest, purposely tweaking at his nipples to get an eep out of him.

“R...Really?”

“Yeah...” Selena pulled Ace in again and they made out a bit more.

Ace pulled away before kissing her lips one more time quickly. “Want me to grab you a water?” He asked as he put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Selena smiled and nodded, reciprocating what Ace did with his own hair. “Yeah...” Ace moved off of her and walked to the kitchen, that was what part of their living room. He filled a glass up with water and walked over to hand it to her, getting a good look at her stockings and heels.

“I like your shoes,” he said as he handed the water to Selena. “The red bottoms are super hot.”

“Thanks.” Selena downed half the glass, putting the glass on their coffee table. “I’m glad you like them.” She grabbed a compact and her lipstick from that same table and began to touch up on her lips.

“Yeah, me too... so’s anyways, you about ready for more?”

“What do you mean by that...” Selena looked at Ace and found that once again, he was hard, or half way hard, but very well on his way to become all the way hard.

“I told you I’d prove to you I wasn’t a one and done guy babe.” Ace said in a cocky tone. “So... do you wanna have more of my fat dick that you love so much?”

“Yes please!” God, did he even need to ask!? Ace smirked and picked her up, having her wrap her stocking clad legs around his waist as he ran the two of them into his room. He laid Selena down on his bed, stroking her hair tenderly.

“You were amazing babe.” Ace praised again before kissing his neck. “I’m about ready to fuck you again, but there’s one more thing I wanna do before that...” he grabbed and squeezed one of her breasts. “I wanna fuck your tits.”

Selena chuckled and grabbed her own tits, squeezing them. “Oh yeah? Well come on then... how do you wanna do this?” Ace moved away from her and laid on his bed, his cock pointing straight up except for that slight curve it had to it. He patted her over to crawl over to him and she did so, her large, pert breasts swinging along as she did so.

As she sheathed his cock in her huge tits, Ace moaned. “Oh fuck... I love your tits...” Ace reached over to playfully pinch a nipple. “They’re just so... big and natural... right?”

Selena chuckled. “Yep, they’re homegrown.” She moved her tits up and down on his cock, smirking at Ace’s pleasured expression. “You know the shape of them well too, don’t you? You always stare at them...”

“As guilty as charged...” Ace groaned as his cock was comfortably nested in between her tits. “Stop... I want you to get on top of me and ride me.”

Selena grinned, releasing her tits from his cock and climbing up on to Ace’s lap, straddling him as he cock rubbed against her cunt. She grabbed it and let herself slide down on it, moaning as she did so. She gripped onto Ace’s shoulders as she ground herself on his cock, teasing both him and herself. Ace grabbed on to her hips, though he didn’t do so very hard, Selena still stopped. There a small moment of Ace looking up at her, running his hands up and down her hips and her ass. He smiled up at her and she smiled back, both very well covered in a flush.

Then Ace gave her a devious grin before he gave a hard smack to her ass, making Selena yelp in surprise. He began to buck his hips in a quick, hard thrusts which made Selena moan almost instantly. She gripped to his shoulders and began to move along with him, bouncing up and down on his fat cock. Making her toned, stocking clad legs work out to get what she wanted.

Ace moaned and looked up at her beautiful face, it was the same beautiful expression she had when Ace was eating her out, eyes closed, mouth in that O shape, but there was more, like her beautiful tits bouncing up and down, matching her every move. The scent of their combined musk and her J’adore perfume filled the room and their senses. Ace spanked her again, making Selena yelp and look at him with her mischievous grin.

“Oh, you like my ass, don’t you-ooh!” Ace moved his fingers to her clit, rubbing it as she bounced up and down on his cock. Selena became louder, panting and moaning in such a sensual manner, her hands reaching up to grab and play with her breasts. Selena came soon after, wetting them both, but with considerably less of her fluid.

Ace decided he wanted to fuck her until she was dry.

After Selena had finished up, Ace moved his hands up. “How about you try going reverse this round?” He suggested, pinching her nipple.

“Alright... you’re making me work so hard for you...” she teased, getting off his cock, turning herself around and then sitting on it again, her long, brunette hair stopping just below her upside down heart shaped ass and Ace having a view of her red Louboutin soles. She turned around to face him, and then begin riding again, Ace having view of her ass bouncing and jiggling as she did so.

Selena kept her face on him, moaning and panting when she felt the pressure building up again. Once again, it was a process were Selena came again and again and Ace holding back for her, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked upon Selena’s sweat covered body, desire filled eyes and her flushed up ass. Her sheer stockings were drenched in her sweat.

Ace moved his hands for underneath his head and gave a smack to her ass. Selena moaned and smirked. Ace personally loved girls with big fat asses, tits were amazing, trust him on that, but there was something about girls with fat, perky butts that he couldn’t resist. He didn’t know why exactly, but he didn’t care to figure out.

Ace let out a loud moan when Selena begin to wiggle her hips around his cock, his one weakness! And Selena was grinning down at him as she did this, he half expected her to laugh like an evil villain as she did so. He looked at her beautiful ass as it wiggled along with her hips, filling him up with even more desire. He reached out to squeeze it, making sure he got a good handful of ass.

“Fuck... babe, you’re making me feel so good...”

“I know...” Selena chuckled and squeezed her muscles around him, bouncing harder as they both let out a loud gasp. “I wanna make you feel good,” she continued, “I feel tired right now, but so good too!”

“Me too...” Ace grunted as he thrust harder into her, “Fuck! I’m gonna cum soon!”

“So am I!” Selena kept going at her pace, slamming herself faster on his thick cock. She moved her hand to her clit to help her cum harder. “Oh God, Ace!” Selena felt his cock throbbing inside of her and she soon came, nothing spilling out of her. Very soon after, Ace came too, with her name in his lips, spraying her insides with his thick cum.

Selena moved off of him after he finished, his warm cum running down her thighs. She turned to him and they began to make out once again, their hands lazily traveling over each other’s backs and hips. Ace pulled away, both of them still panting. “I’ll go get us some water...” he got up to the kitchen and Selena sat up despite feeling so exhausted and took off her Louboutin’s. She dropped them under the bed so Ace wouldn’t have any chance stepping on them and ruining the leather. She then removed the stockings, slightly disgusted at how soaked with sweat they were. She tossed them on the floor.

Just as Selena was finished with undressing, Ace came back with two glasses filled with ice water. He flipped the switch to turn the fan on, to cool their naked bodies down. When he handed Selena her’s, she drank the entire thing in three big gulps, until just the ice was left. She put the glass on the bedside dresser and laid down on the sheets, Ace soon coming to spoon her.

“That was amazing baby...” Ace said, gently nuzzling into her neck.

“Yeah...” Selena smiled, she liked how affectionate Ace got with her.

“I’ll just order some takeout or a pizza later, I just feel like being in bed with you tonight.”

“Sounds like a great plan... wait, what did you get?”

“What do you mean what did I get?”

“When you came home, you were carrying a plastic bag, right? What’s in it?”

Ace darkly chuckled, causing shivers to go down Selena’s back. “Oh, don’t you worry babe, you’ll find out soon enough...”


End file.
